


Not letting go

by itsumei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, one-sided akakuro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsumei/pseuds/itsumei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You will come back to me, Tetsuya.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not letting go

_Why does he keep texting and calling me, does he really need something?_ Kuroko thought looking down at his phone. He has gotten five missed calls and eight texts messages in the past half hour. He just wanted to spend one evening with Kagami, but it seems Akashi wants to bother him. “Can’t you put your phone on silent? It’s starting to get annoying” Kagami sounded irritated and went back to watch T.V. “I’m sorry, Kagami-kun. I need to call Akashi-kun real quick. May I step out?” Kuroko sounded as polite as ever.

 

“You don’t need to ask Kuroko” Kagami looked at him and smiled. Kuroko stepped outside of Kagami’s apartment and contemplated actually calling Akashi. He must’ve needed something, or else he wouldn’t have called so much. “Why haven’t you answered my messages?” Akashi snapped as soon as Kuroko dialed his number. “I’m sorry, Akashi-kun. I am at Kagami’s and I thought it’d be rude to talk on my phone.” Kuroko said quietly, hoping Akashi wouldn’t get too loud with him.

 

“That doesn’t matter Tetsuya. You are supposed to answer my calls. What if I was dying?” Akashi tried to sound believable, but Kuroko knew he was trying to make him feel bad “Please don’t say that. Also, Akashi-kun, please don’t tell me what to do.” Akashi could hear the annoyance in Kuroko’s tone. He didn’t mean to make him mad; he just missed talking to him. “I just wanted to talk to you, Tetsuya” He spoke quietly, hoping to change the way the conversation was going. “Yes, Akashi-kun. What is it?”

 

“How are you?” Kuroko rolled his eyes at how Akashi was acting. Why couldn’t he ask that first, rather than being so rude. “I’m fine Akashi-kun. How are you?” He might as well play along for now, though he wanted to go back inside and watch T.V. with Kagami. “I’m doing great, now that I’m talking to you Tetsuya” Kuroko imagined Akashi’s sly smile when he said that, he knew how Akashi was. “Akashi-kun, I’m going to go watch T.V. if you have nothing more to say” He sounded annoyed again. “So you’re just going to leave me again?” Akashi tried to guilt trip him again, and now it was working.

 

Kagami opened the door and walked outside next to Kuroko “Are you coming inside? Basketball is going to start” Kagami said quietly, but Akashi still heard him. “Tetsuya? Why do you like being around that barbarian? He’s trouble” He said hoping Kagami heard him, and he did. He just rolled his eyes and went back inside, he didn’t want to deal with Akashi again. “Please don’t be rude to Kagami-kun. He is very nice. I’m going now. Good night Akashi-kun” He was about to hang up the phone “Wai-” _beep beep beep_. Akashi thought _why can’t Tetsuya be close to me again? How can I change things?_

 

Kuroko went back inside and sat down next to Kagami “I’m sorry about Akashi-kun” He said looking down at his hands. He felt bad that Kagami had heard what Akashi said about him. “It’s fine” Kagami smiled at him and pulled Kuroko close to him, kissing him on the forehead. They cuddled while watching basketball on T.V. “You don’t need to worry about what he said, it doesn’t bother me” He smiled at him again and kissed him passionately. “Thank you, Kagami-kun”. Kuroko turned his phone on silent, and he didn’t notice Akashi texted him one more time. _You will come back to me, Tetsuya._


	2. Do you want to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He knew if Kagami loved him as much as he loved Kagami then it wouldn’t matter, or so he hoped._

“Wow” Kuroko said quietly. 

He had a feeling Akashi would say something like this. He didn’t want to deal with his childish game this early in the morning. Kagami was cooking breakfast for the both of them, and that made him feel so much better. 

“What’s wrong” Kagami noticed Kuroko was looking at his phone with an annoyed expression. 

“It’s nothing. No need to worry Kagami-kun” Kuroko smiled “I’m hungry, hurry up please.” Kagami rolled his eyes and smiled. Soon enough he was done cooking, and he put their meals on the table.

“So, you won’t tell me what’s wrong?” Kagami asked, but he didn’t want to bother him too much if he didn’t want to talk about it. Kuroko just ignored him and kept eating. He didn’t like seeing his boyfriend worrying and he wanted to help the best he could, but he didn’t want to mess anything up either. “You can tell me if you don’t want me to ask about it” He said quietly. He stopped eating and looked at Kuroko, he could tell something was really bothering him. 

“It’s my problem not yours!” He snapped at Kagami. 

Kagami took his empty plate and went to go clean it in the kitchen. He wasn’t mad that Kuroko had gotten loud with him; he felt it was his fault that he kept asking. Kuroko felt bad for being rude to Kagami; who had just made him breakfast and let him stay at his apartment. Kuroko walked up behind Kagami and wrapped his arms around him.

“I’m so sorry, Kagami-kun” he said quietly and held Kagami tighter. 

“It’s not your fault, I’m sorry for bothering you” He said and turned around to give his boyfriend a hug.

“No, Kagami-kun. I said I would be more open with you, and you’d be more open with me. It’s my fault” he paused and looked up at Kagami “It’s just that Akashi-kun has been bothering me recently and it’s really irritating me.” 

He rested his head against Kagami’s chest. They stood there hugging for a minute, and Kagami was trying to think of something to say without insulting Akashi too much. He didn’t want to sound like a jealous or over protective boyfriend. They’ve been going out for 3 months and he wasn’t sure if he should say anything about the situation. He didn’t even know Akashi all that well, so who was he to judge. Though, he still felt bad for his boyfriend. 

“Why don’t you just talk to him about it?” He said with a concerned tone. 

Kuroko giggled and Kagami looked down at him, shocked and wondering why he would laugh. 

“Kagami-kun” he was still giggling and looked up at his boyfriend “It’s not that easy to talk to him. He’s stubborn and he thinks everything he says is right” Kuroko took Kagami’s hand in his and led him over to the couch. They sat close to each other and Kuroko held his boyfriends’ hand.

“Do you want to know what happened between Akashi-kun and I?” Kuroko held on tighter to Kagami.

He was nervous to tell Kagami about what happened between them, but he loved Kagami and didn’t want to hide anything from him. 

“Well yeah. B-But only if you want to tell me” He looked at Kuroko and leaned closer to him. 

“Kagami-kun is too nice” He smiled and cuddled against Kagami. He felt safe next to Kagami. Everything about him made him happy. Every little thing he did; his kisses, his hugs, his shy I love you’s. He did feel worried telling Kagami and his and Akashi’s past, but he knew if Kagami loved him as much as he loved Kagami then it wouldn’t matter, or so he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..the next chapter will probably be like an AkaKuro flashback thing..and it will be much longer than this one.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
